peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy Pig’s Egg
(Title appears) Peppa: Mummy Pig’s Egg (Title disappears) Narrator: Mummy Pig has an egg for Peppa’s birthday on Tuesday, but today is Saturday Mummy Pig: I got an egg from the supermarket. Peppa: Ooh! Mummy Pig: I need to get the ingredients to make a birthday cake for you on Tuesday, Peppa. Peppa: I will love the cake! Mummy Pig: I know, but today is Saturday. Peppa: Oh. Mummy Pig: I tell you, eggs break easily, and some of them hatch. Peppa: Ah. Mummy Pig: Bye! Peppa: Bye Mummy! Mummy Pig: Do not break the egg, Peppa and George! Peppa and George: We won’t! George: Eggy! Peppa: Mummy said that it breaks easily. (doorbell rings) Narrator: Here is Rebecca Rabbit. Peppa: Hello? Oh! Hello, Rebecca! Rebecca Rabbit: Hello Peppa! Peppa: My Mummy has an egg! Rebecca: Ooh! Peppa: It is for making a cake for my birthday on Tuesday. Narrator: Mummy Pig is away getting other ingredients for Peppa’s birthday on Tuesday. Peppa: Mummy said it breaks easily. Rebecca: What happens if I hop around it? Rebecca (hops) (egg breaks) Pepppa: (gasps) Oh, no! Rebecca! You broke Mummy’s egg! Narrator: Oh, dear! Rebecca has broken Mummy Pig’s Egg. (car horn honks) Narrator: Mummy Pig is back home. Mummy Pig: Hello Peppa! AHHH! MY EGG! Peppa? Did you break it? Peppa: No, Mummy. Mummy Pig: George, did you break it? George: No! Mummy Pig: Then who did? Rebecca: That was me. I’m terribly sorry. Peppa: Buy another egg for my birthday on Tuesday! Rebecca: Yeeeeeeeeeeeee....eeeee..ees. Narrator: It’s now Sunday, and Mummy Pig has a new egg for Peppa’s birthday on Tuesday. Mummy Pig: Here’s another egg for your birthday on Tuesday. Peppa: Hurray! Rebecca: I hopped on it yesterday. Then I had a sleepover. Mummy Pig: Oh! Rebecca: I will go back home. See you on Tuesday, Peppa, for your birthday party. Peppa: Phew. I knew about the egg you got yesterday. Mummy Pig: I was fond of the old egg, but I got a new one. It’s for your birthday on Tuesday. Mummy Pig: Let’s make the cake. Butter, sugar, and flour, then the egg. And most important of all the chocolate bits. Narrator: Mummy Pig is making a chocolate cake for Tuesday. Mummy Pig: Your birthday cake is ready! Peppa: Is my birthday today? Mummy Pig: No, it’s Sunday. Your birthday is on Tuesday. Peppa: Oh. Mummy Pig: Don’t worry. I’ll leave it on the fridge till Tuesday. Narrator: Mummy Pig is going to leave the cake on the fridge. She will get it off on Tuesday. Mummy Pig: There. Narrator: Peppa’s Birthday is on Tuesday. Peppa: I don’t want my cake to dry, Mummy Pig: I left it on the fridge. Peppa: When will you get it out? Mummy Pig: On Tuesday. It’s your birthday on Tuesday. Peppa: Neat! Narrator: It’s now Tuesday and today is Peppa’s birthday. Peppa: Hello, Mummy! Mummy Pig: Hello. Peppa: What day of the week it’s today? Mummy Pig: It’s Tuesday, and it’s your birthday! Happy birthday! Peppa: Thanks! Mummy Pig: We were going to use the old egg, but it broke. Peppa: Yeah. Mummy Pig: We used the new one. (credits) Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes